The invention pertains to a connector for liquid-conducting, plug-type connections and especially to a tube or hose nipple formed on a coupling, which can be plugged into the connecting end of a tube or hose of semi-flexible plastic.
Such hose connectors normally have on their free end a conically widening beveled plug edge and an adjoining cylindrical shaft with several truncated expansions, as well as an annular contact flange at the end of the plug-in area. Here the diameter of the shaft is slightly greater than the inner diameter of the plastic tube, so that the elastically expandable plastic tube fits flush against the shaft once the nipple is plugged in and the truncated expansions dig slightly into the interior wall of the tube such as disclosed in German Patent No. DE 4,413,346 C2.
In order to achieve a better fit of the tube on the connector, tube or hose nipples are already in use, with a conical taper at the back side of the first truncated expansion and an encircling groove between the expansion and the taper, in which is embedded an annular gasket ring round in cross section.
The objective of the invention is to design the connector with its truncated expansion and taper in such a way that the end of the hose or tube can be slipped over the gasket ring without stressing or even slightly damaging the latter with its sharp leading edge.